In the future, the virtual reality technology will become a new breakthrough for changing people's life style. Currently, how the virtual reality technology interacts with a target in the virtual world is a great challenge to the virtual reality technology, and thus there is still a long way for the virtual reality technology to really enter the consumer market.
Currently, various existing virtual reality equipments still obstruct the communications between the user and the virtual world. For example, in 3D scenes, the changes of the shape and the displacement of an object cannot be displayed in real time, and the object cannot be really reproduced.